marveluniversemapfandomcom-20200213-history
Russia (616)
Chameleon |BoxNotableLocations = *Bitterfrost, Khystym, Siberia *Chernobog *Dimitri *KGB "Red Room" Training Grounds *The Citadel |BoxCategoryIcon = |Map = |Gallery = |Summary = Russia, also officially known as the Russian Federation, is a country in northern Eurasia. It is a federal semi-presidential republic, comprising 83 federal subjects. Russia shares borders with the following countries (from northwest to southeast): Norway (616) Norway, Finland (616) Finland, Estonia (616) Estonia, Latvia (616) Latvia, Lithuania (616)) Lithuania and Poland (616) Poland (both via Kaliningrad Oblast), Belarus (616) Belarus, Ukraine (616) Ukraine, Georgia (616) Georgia, Azerbaijan (616) Azerbaijan, Kazahkstan (616) Kazakhstan, China (616) China, Mongolia (616) Mongolia, and North Korea (616) North Korea. It also has maritime borders with Japan (616) Japan (by the Sea of Okhotsk) and the category:USA 616 United States (by the Bering Strait). At 17,075,400 square kilometres (6,592,800 sq mi), Russia is by far the largest country in the world, covering more than a ninth of the Earth's land area. Russia is also the ninth most populous nation in the world with 142 million people. It extends across the whole of northern category:Asia 616 Asia and 40% of category:Europe 616 Europe, spanning 9 time zones and incorporating a wide range of environments and landforms. Russia has the world's largest reserves of mineral and energy resources, and is considered an energy superpower. It has the world's largest forest reserves and its lakes contain approximately one-quarter of the world's fresh water. The nation's history began with that of the East Slavs, who emerged as a recognizable group in category:Europe 616 Europe between the 3rd and 8th centuries AD. Founded and ruled by a noble Viking warrior class and their descendants, the first East Slavic state, Kievan Rus', arose in the 9th century and adopted Orthodox Christianity from the Byzantine Empire in 988, beginning the synthesis of Byzantine and Slavic cultures that defined Russian culture for the next millennium. Kievan Rus' ultimately disintegrated and the lands were divided into many small feudal states. The most powerful successor state to Kievan Rus' was Moscow, Russia (616) Moscow, which served as the main force in the Russian reunification process and independence struggle against the Golden Horde. Moscow gradually reunified the surrounding Russian principalities and came to dominate the cultural and political legacy of Kievan Rus'. By the 18th century, the nation had greatly expanded through conquest, annexation, and exploration to become the Russian Empire, which was the third largest empire in history, stretching from Poland (616) Poland in category:Europe 616 Europe to category:Alaska (616) Alaska in category:Northern America (616) North America. Russia established worldwide power and influence from the times of the Russian Empire to being the largest and leading constituent of the Soviet Union, the world's first constitutionally socialist state and a recognized superpower, that played a decisive role in the allied victory in World War II. The Soviet era saw some of the greatest technology achievements of the nation, such as the world's first human spaceflight. The Russian Federation was founded following the dissolution of the Soviet Union in 1991, but is recognized as the continuing legal personality of the Soviet state. Russia has the world's 12th largest economy by nominal GDP or the seventh largest by purchasing power parity, with the fifth largest nominal military budget. It is one of the five recognized nuclear weapons states and possesses the world's largest stockpile of weapons of mass destruction. Russia is a great power and a permanent member of the United Nations Security Council, a member of the G8, G20, the Council of Europe, the Asia-Pacific Economic Cooperation, the Shanghai Cooperation Organization and the Eurasian Economic Community, the OSCE, and is the leading member of the Commonwealth of Independent States. (source Wikipedia:Russia Wikipedia) |Appearances = Black Widow Black Widow #04 (2010) Black Widow #08 (2010) Siberia Five miles south of Yahsuk, Sakha Republic, Russia Black Widow & The Marvel Girls Black Widow & The Marvel Girls #01 (2010) KGB "Red Room" Training Grounds. Darkstar & The Winter Guard Darkstar & The Winter Guard #01 (2010) The Citadel. Darkstar & The Winter Guard #02 (2010) The Citadel. Darkstar & The Winter Guard #03 (2010) The Citadel. Hulk Hulk #023 (2010) Dimitry Incredible Hulks Incredible Hulks #621 (2011) Chernobog World War Hulks World War Hulks #01 (2010) }} Category:Russia 616 Category:Country Category:Templated articles v1.05